jrplfandomcom-20200216-history
JRPL Ultraviolent Championship
JRPL Ultraviolent Championship The JRPL Ultraviolent Championship is a professional wrestling championship in Jobber Radio Prediction League (JRPL). It was established at Summerslam 2017 in August of that year. This championship is defended exclusively in gimmick matches. History Tournament of Death In the Summer of 2017, the first ever JRPL Tournament of Death was announced to crown the first ever Ultraviolent Champion. There were twelve participants with the first round having 4 triple threat hardcore matches, the second round having 2 single's hardcore matches, and the finals being the first ever JRPL Deathmatch for the title. The first round took place at Great Balls of Fire with TAGibby defeating Xross and Bomber, Victory Green defeating Banksy and Wookie, Buckn5 defeating cm_carlito and Tom, and Crofty defeating OhHiJoey and Broken Nerdd. In the second round at Battleground, TAGibby defeated Victory Green and Crofty defeated Buckn5. The Finals of the Tournament occurred at Summerslam when Crofty defeated TAGibby to become the first champion. After the TOD On the same night Capt_Ka_Rizma would defeat Buckn5, Vitamin Yes, Rab, and Gords in an Ultimate X match to become the first challenger for the UV title. At No Mercy, he would defeat Crofty in a hardcore match. At Hell in a Cell, he would successfully retain the title against Buckn5 in a deathmatch after putting him through a glass pane. This would end Buckn5's time in the Ultraviolent Title division. At JRPL TakeOver War Games, Capt would lose the title to Bomber in a hardcore match, who would retain the title against cm_carlito at Clash of Champions. At Elimination Chamber, the title was defended in the main event inside the Elimination Chamber against cm_carlito, Jay Scott, Broken Nerdd, Peanut-Is-My-Bitch-69, and Breaker. Bomber made it to the final three before being eliminated by cm_carlito, who would then pin Breaker to win the title. Earlier in the night Xcelarator27 defeated Gords, Vitamin Yes, and Alaska Brown to become the #1 Contender for the title, and just two weeks later at Fastlane, defeated cm_carlito to win the title. However, he quickly lost the title at Wrestlemania to The Greene Machine in a ladder match. At the Greatest Royal Rumble, he lost the title to Vitamin Yes, after Team No Chance threatened Greene's stablemate Spring Tigress, causing him to lay down for Vitamin. A few months later at JRPL TakeOver: Chicago 2018, he made Capt_Ka_Rizma to submit to retain the title. At Extreme Rules, Vitamin would lose to Tom in a non-title match, which earned Tom a shot at the title at TakeOver Brooklyn 4. Tom would win the title in a hardcore match after joining the Ultraviolent Alliance, and with the help of the Blissful Enigmas. However, he would lose the title to Peanut-Is-My-Bitch-69 the following night. Tournament of Death 2 In May of 2018, the second annual Tournament of Death was announced. Instead of 12 participants, this version had 24. The first round at Money in the Bank and Extreme Rules would consist of fatal-four-way deathmatches, the second round at TakeOver Brooklyn 4, of triple threat deathmatches, and the finals at Summerslam, being a Hell in a Cell match. The winner was to receive a shot at the Ultraviolent Title at Hell in a Cell. Prior to the first round, TOD participant, CamPopplestone became the Road Warrior champion. Because of this, his match in the tournament was also for the Road Warrior championship. In the first round, Bomber, Hiro Shin-Mozas, Woody, Victory Green, Xross, and CamPopplestone won their matches. In the second round, Bomber defeated Woody and Hiro, and Xross defeated Victory Green and CamPopplestone, making Xross the new Road Warrior Champion. In the finals, Bomber defeated Xross to win both the Tournament of Death and the Road Warrior Championship. At Hell in a Cell, Bomber would both successfully retain the Road Warrior Title, and regain the UV Title in separate matches, making him JRPL's only double champion. Bomber's Dominance Following his regaining of the title, Bomber would go on to have the most successfully reign of the UV title to date. He first defended the title against TOD finalist Xross at Super Showdown. Then at Evolution, he retained against Cade Galey, making him the first UV champion to successfully retain twice. He would retain for a third time against Baron A5h at TakeOver War Games 2, a fourth time against TB666 at TLC, and a fifth time against The Alpha Dog at TakeOver Blackpool. At Takeover Phoenix, a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Deathmatch went to a no contest when Peanut-Is-My-Bitch-69 and Dr. Tommy Oliver both pinned 3J Platinum. This led to a Triple Threat Ladder match for the title at the Royal Rumble, which Bomber won for his sixth defense, tying SuperHippo for the most title defenses of a single's title reign. He would then break that record at Elimination Chamber by defeating Xcelarator in a hardcore match. On March 8, 2019, he would break the record for the longest single's title reign in JRPL history. At WrestleMania, he would defeat CamPopplestone in a deathmatch for his eight defense. This is the all-time record for defenses of any title in the JRPL. Tournament of Death 3 The third annual JRPL Tournament of Death began at Money in the Bank 2019. In the first round, Bomber, Junction, Hawk, Mawdstep, The Warden, Redh3d12, Jase Villain 13, and Vitamin Yes all advanced to the second round, which took place at Stomping Grounds. Here, Bomber's title reign finally came to an end as Hawk would defeat him, Mawdstep, and Junction to win the title and advance to the finals, along with fellow Legends of New School member, Jase Villain 13. At Summerslam, the two fought to a no contest, which lead to a rematch at All Out, that Hawk would win. Title History ''